Elsa's Urges
by LinaThePink09
Summary: Elsa was born more than female, what happens when Elsa is caught molesting Anna? Can Elsa control her sexual urges for her sister? (Frozen re-write)Futa!Elsa/Anna
1. Chapter 1

This is something that's been on my mind for a little over a week, I'm not sure how this will turn out but I hope that those of you who read my fics enjoy this. As always please leave a review, if I get enough positive feedback I will continue this into more chapters.

Elsa heard a knock on the door and groaned frustratingly while she bit her lip, her sister's most adorable voice coming from the other side. She was forbidden from seeing Anna, a punishment for molesting her sister. She was told it didn't matter that Anna appeared to like it, that she was a monster for touching her in such a disgusting manner, and she believed it. But still the memory of it made her grasp at her crotch. She was getting hard again and she pushed her palms down to keep her skirt flat. Her father had specially made thick padded underwear that would keep her from showing when she got like this. Of course she had never worn them, or any underwear, it only made her hurt when she got like this.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal don't….. unnnnggg." Soft groans escaped from Elsa's young lips while she repeated the mantra her father taught her. She was so sensitive even this hateful touch felt wonderful. "Go away Anna!" She shouted out with her hand slid under her nighty, her delicate fingers wrapped around her uncovered shaft, she couldn't control herself after all she never could. She pictured Anna's gentle lips and tongue wrapped around her shaft, making her penis feel so good. In her mind, in her memory she pictured that day last year, Anna was begging for them to build a snowman together, she'd been woken with morning wood and the idea of it came into her head. Elsa smiled opening her eyes she loved Anna with all her heart, so she promised she would return the favor to Anna after.

"Open your mouth Anna, than we can build a snowman…" Anna obeyed her being the loyal younger sister she was. She didn't even think to question why, Elsa was the next Queen after all, and she just the spare. Elsa hiked her nightgown up and dropped her panties down to the floor offering her immature penis to Anna's mouth. A chill ran down her spine when her younger sister closed her tiny lips around her penis, her hips began to move on their own accord. She couldn't believe how good it felt her tiny voice moaned out filling the room with the sounds of her pleasure.

"Anna! Oh Anna don't stop!" It took only a few minutes for her tiny frame to reach its peak, her passionate scream filling even the halls outside her room. Sweat poured off her ivory skin while her hips bucked in dry orgasm, still too young to produce seed. Within a minute after the deed the girl's mother and father burst into the room, gasping in horror at what they saw. Their mother quickly swept Anna from the bed, carrying her out of Elsa's bedroom and back to her own.

Her father remained behind to kneel before Elsa, looking her in the eye with obvious disapproval. Elsa's eyes dropped to the floor in shame, knowing she was in trouble though she didn't understand why.

"Elsa from now on you must promise me, you can't let anyone know about your special part. You must conceal it don't let the feelings consume you… Conceal, don't feel. Repeat that whenever the urges come and you'll learn to control them."

Elsa's eyes fluttered open again coming back to reality, her sisters depressed voice saying goodbye and she could hear the sound of footsteps trailing away. She was finally alone again and even as a full year had passed the only thing she had gotten better at controlling was keeping her voice down. Elsa spun and thrust her back at the door sliding down to the carpet, a tingling pleasure seeping through her body like ice crawling through her veins. Without even thinking, her other hand reached below her penis wedging her fingers inside her hole until she reached that familiar painful boundary.

With her two hands working in unison to pleasure her, she felt a familiar pressure building inside of her. Cold sweat beaded down her flawless ivory skin, matting her platinum hair to everything it touched. Her breathing shortened into short gasps of air and every muscle in her body froze at once as if to literally pull her inside out. Elsa forced her hand to keep stroking she felt something different, something was going to come out! Her hips shot forward with her finger still buried in her vagina, sticky white fluid shot from the tip of her penis onto the carpet in three successive spurts.

When her body finally relaxed she looked down at the mess she made on the carpet, never before had this white substance come out. She dipped her finger into one of the still warm globs, scooping it to the tip she sniffed it, though her nostrils were filled instead with the scent of her own musk. Bravely Elsa placed her finger into her mouth, tasting the substance. Although it was very slimy she thought it tasted rather sweet. Finally Elsa began to close her eyes her masturbation session having left her exhausted she would sleep right where she was even with fluids dripping from both her organs. fhffff


	2. Chapter 2

Finally stopped being lazy and decided to write chapter two for this... I'm not sure if there will be a Chapter Three, but... MAYBE!

I hope that I meet everyone's expectations, please review!

A full year had come and gone and Elsa had not seen one sight of her sister, obviously her mother and father had gone to great lengths to separate them. Or perhaps more accurately, keep her away from innocent Anna. Though her room was thoroughly cleaned at least once a week, the heavy smell of sex and expensive perfume remained in the air. How many times in that year had she tried to sneak into her sisters room? She'd lost count though it hadn't stopped her from trying. The fantasy of penetrating her sisters virgin pussy was never enough. Since she discovered the true bliss of pleasuring herself until she'd release a huge load of hot cum all over herself, it always left her feeling empty inside. Deep inside, she knew the only thing that could fill that gap was Anna.

Though she knew she wasn't supposed to feel this way, she couldn't help it any more than she could help her cock from getting hard every night. The deep ache in her heart every night would be matched by the deep ache in her loins. Tonight would be different than all the nights that had come before however, she was sure of it! The guard normally posted outside her door had accidentally fallen asleep, giving her the chance to finally sneak out of her room. So long as she didn't wake him on her way out, all she'd have to do is sneak past the guards patrolling the halls. Tonight, failure was not an option for if she got caught they would put a guard in front of Anna's room as well.

Wearing nothing but a black nightgown Elsa opened the door just enough to allow her thin form to slip through the opening and close it with out a sound. Looking to the guard posted at her door, though he was still standing his chin was buried into his chest while light snoring escaped his lips. Not wasting another moment, Elsa tiptoed down the halls sticking close to the walls, avoiding both guards and light she blended into the shadow with practiced ease. In just a few short minutes she'd reached Anna's bedroom door, reaching to the door handle to push it open she'd pause hearing her sisters voice from inside.

"Elsa... mmmmm" Her name passed by her ears like a whisper on the wind, yet the tone had been so very sultry. A very distinct smell permeated the air from within the room, a smell Elsa was so very familiar with. Her sister was playing with her pussy this very moment, thinking of her, her older sister. A thousand images of her sister's beautiful naked form ran through her mind in an instant while she'd let herself into Anna's room, closing the door behind her. Laying on the bed completely naked, her glistening theighs spread wide open with her hand stroking across her bald sex was Anna, so wet she'd made a puddle of wetness on the bed.

"Ahh Elsa... I want your seed inside me! Mmmmm..." Anna cooed out with her eyes closed to her imaginary lover, completely niave to the fact the real Elsa was standing inside her doorway pitching a tent in her nightgown. Elsa didn't say a word while she approached the bed, resisting every urge to throw herself upon her sister than and there. Easing herself onto the bed she'd reach out to her little sisters rosy cheek caressing while she'd press her lips onto Anna's. What came next happened in the span of a few heartbeats yet for the two sister's it seemed like eternity.

Anna's eyes shot wide open in shock while she'd try to scream out, only to be muffled by Elsa's lips on her own. Though realization dawned upon her, every muscle in her body froze for surely this couldn't be reality? Her older sister's lips were just as soft as she'd remembered and her heart leaped nearly out of her chest. She'd felt a weight upon her when Elsa climbed over and laid on top of her, though she'd make no effort to resist. Anna instead welcomed her older sister, opening her lips for Elsa's tongue to push inside her mouth. Already she felt the tip of Elsa's hard member sliding between her pussy lips, threatening to push inside. Though she'd already had her first period, still she spread her pussy lips wide for Elsa.

Her lips fully pressed to Anna's while she climbed over her tiny body, she was shocked to find her sister so very willing. With out her saying a word, Anna's lips parted and Elsa slipped her tongue into her sisters mouth, letting their tongues dance together. Losing herself in the moment, she'd begun to press the head of her cock to Anna's virgin girlhood, thrusting forward only to slip across her sisters slit. After her third attempt, Anna's fingers would part her own petals and position Elsa's cock against her opening. With one thrust she'd bury herself deep into her sister, tearing past her hymen in an instant letting Anna's velvety, soft walls wrap around her tool.

"Oh my god Anna... your so tight... I've missed you so much, I love you so much. This feels like a dream but we're finally together, and one." She spoke softly into her sisters ear after she'd broken their kiss, one arm slipped underneath Anna's head while the other stroked her sisters soft auburn hair. Anna was even more beautiful than she'd remembered.

Anna couldn't believe what was happening, for months she'd dreamed of letting Elsa take her virginity and now her older sister's cock was pushing inside her body. Though she'd read in a book that the first time was supposed to hurt, she didn't feel any pain when Elsa thrust past her hymen. Pleasure rippled through her body while she felt every inch of her sister push inside her, making her complete. It was then that she finally heard her sister's voice for the first time in over a year. The confession melted her heart instantly and she knew then, she would let Elsa fill her fertile body with hot seed. Anna wrapped her ankles around Elsa's waist locking them together while giving her sister the most naughty smile she could manage. Elsa's cock was already throbbing inside her, it wouldn't be long but she would cherish it forever.

"I missed you, and I love you too Elsa... use my body to feel as good as you want, and when you're ready..." Anna let her voice drift off, instead using her legs to pull Elsa that much deeper into her.

What a nymph Anna had become in the past year, she was no longer the naive, innocent girl that had given her a blow job a year ago. Anna had become just as horny as she was, and she loved her all the more. Though they were both inexperianced, instict easily took over and Elsa began to thrust herself in and out of Anna, letting the extacy of her sisters moans fill her eardrums. Over and over again she thrust, letting her sisters love and heat fill her with the warmth she'd desperately craved this past year.

A chill ran down Elsa's neck and spine while all thoughts drifted away from her mind, letting the moment consume her. In that moment the world around her ceased to exist, leaving only Anna, herself, and the bed. Giving herself completely to Anna, she'd thrust deeper than ever while her sister taking the cue instantly, wrapped her legs around her waist as tightly as she could manage.

" Ohhh, Anna! I'm cumming Anna... I'm cumming inside you."  
"Don't stop Elsa... please fill me with cum... pour everything into my pussy!"

Was today a safe day...? It was the last thought Anna had before she felt the first spurt of Elsa's seed shoot inside her and the thought was gone just as quickly. This moment had been everything she'd been hoping for and more. Three more hot gushes of her sisters semen would fill her body before Elsa would collapse onto her chest. When she felt Elsa's cock soften and fall out of her, she felt cum dripping out from her opening and wondered if she would become pregnant with Elsa's baby.


End file.
